


【雙薩】貓咪日記-07（貓咪日限定Flo薩七歲小貓設定）

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [7]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 貓咪日！一個混雜了兄弟年齡差AU（成年班薩/七歲兒童Flo薩）跟貓人AU的Flo薩小貓跑去找哥哥的故事Francesco Salieri：班薩，緬因貓Antonio Salieri ：Flo薩，短毛黑貓（七歲！）





	【雙薩】貓咪日記-07（貓咪日限定Flo薩七歲小貓設定）

　　「咪嗚、咪嗚——」

　　當小Antonio從床鋪上滾下來時，已經退化為小奶貓的原形了。  
　　孩子才剛滿四、五歲不整，還不大能控制自己的人類體態。Antonio裹在團團棉被中，減緩了摔到地面時的撞擊，他睡昏頭了，還沒完全清醒，呆愣了好一會，這才眨眨杏色的小貓眼，從棉被團中鑽出。

　　嗯......變不回來......  
　　小黑貓甩甩腦袋，跳回床上，他注意到前一晚還睡在他身邊的Francesco已經不在房裡了，僅存枕頭邊尚還殘留著點的餘溫。這讓Antonio有些焦慮，他喵喵叫著，抓著窗簾往上攀，正巧自窗外捕捉到自家兄長上了輛馬車的身影。

　　「喵——」

　　Antonio不知所措地用貓掌撓著玻璃窗，卻沒法喚回Francesco。看著漸漸遠去的馬車，小黑貓莫名就想掉淚了，咪嗚咪嗚地邊啜泣邊跳回地上。

　　兄長一定是進宮裡了。  
　　孩子這下有些委屈，明明和對方再三確認過今天的行程，說好要陪著他玩一整天的。  
　　Antonio不是那種任性的小貓，但是他今天就特別想見Francesco。孩子皺著張小貓臉掙扎會，最後爬上梳妝台前叼起一只繡著Salieri字樣的蝴蝶結戴上，決定一起入宮尋找他那不守諾言的哥哥。

　　+  
　　這是他頭一次自個外出。  
　　年幼的Salieri相當興奮，對一切都感到好奇。嬌小的身子在巷弄間穿梭著，運氣很好地爬上輛替美泉宮廚房採購的馬車，很快就進到宮裡了。

　　因為毛色又黑又小隻的關係，沒有任何人注意到他。Antonio從一堆馬鈴薯中探出頭，搖搖晃晃跳出車子，在後花園裡亂晃。  
　　『哥哥——哥哥——』  
　　他不知道該怎麼找到Francesco，還沒來得及開始害怕，一旁翩翩飛舞的蝴蝶就吸引了小奶貓的注意力，跳來跳去揮著拳頭想要捉，直到一頭栽進團團衣料中，翻了個跟斗。

　　「呀啊——！我的裙子裡有東西跑進去了！」  
　　「這是什麼？哇啊啊啊！」

　　女孩們的尖叫聲，刺鼻的香水味，暈得分不清東南西北的Antonio嚇得半死，整隻貓炸成一團小黑炭，連路都走不好，在地上蹦蹦跳跳地逃離案發現場。

　　+  
　　遠處傳來悠揚的琴聲。  
　　虛驚一場的Antonio悶著頭一把鑽進室內，偌大而空無一人的長廊上，琴聲越發清晰。黑貓順著聲音來到一間練習室，裡頭有好多好多人，包圍著一架鋼琴。而他實在太過矮小了，無法看清所有人的面龐。  
　　「……」  
　　他無聲地繞過好幾個同樣垂著條黑毛尾巴的樂師，但都不是Francesco。Antonio苦著臉抬起頭，決定爬上他目所能及最高的物品，好看清楚整個房間。

　　Francesco就坐在眾人包圍著的那架鋼琴前，瞇著眼，將音符輕巧地把玩於指尖化為動人樂章。

　　Antonio睜大了眼、豎起耳朵，就這麼呆愣著直到一曲結束。  
　　大家都在為Francesco鼓掌，Antonio用肉球敲出來的掌聲顯得微不足道。小黑貓既為自己的兄長感到驕傲，又沒來由地有些孤單，站在人群中微彎著腰敬禮的Francesco正閃閃發亮著，離他好遠好遠的感覺。  
　　Antonio失落地垂下耳朵，正轉身要跳回地面離開時，年長的Salieri反倒先注意到他了。

　　『Antonio Salieri——』

　　長毛緬因貓一抬頭就見到Rosenberg高聳的頭頂上掛著只眼熟的小黑貓。他無聲地驚叫著，蓬鬆的大尾巴整個炸成一團。

　　「Salieri，怎麼了？」  
　　「……咬到舌頭罷。」

　　+  
　　慶幸大家都將注意力放在Francesco身上，男人便索性巧妙地將發話權移轉至幾名愛出風頭的貴族那去。  
　　他一把抓下Rosenberg假髮上的小黑貓塞進外套內袋裡，藉故衝出練習室。

　　「你怎麼會跑到這裡來！」  
　　大型緬因貓炸起毛來是很可怕的，Antonio委屈地吸吸粉嫩的小鼻頭，用臉頰蹭了蹭Francesco的掌心，在上頭小力地咬上幾口。

　　『哥哥說今天要陪我玩的……哥哥自己跑出去，不守信用……』  
　　「……」

　　Francesco的態度馬上就可恥地軟化了。垂著耳朵，伸舌舔了舔捧在掌心、一副可憐兮兮的小黑貓。正要開口安慰對方，又像是想到什麼似皺起眉頭。

　　「我記得我今天早上才跟你打過商量，公爵夫人臨時找我來為他的女兒和樂師進行示範。」  
　　『咦？有嗎？』小黑貓歪了歪頭。  
　　「我還問過你要不要同行的，你說還想睡，我才請了保母後離開。」  
　　『……』  
　　「現在才想起來，佯裝無辜的模樣可不是紳士的行為呦，Antonio。」

　　最後，頭疼的宮廷樂長實在無法讓小Antonio這副不得體的模樣識人，他把變回奶貓型態的幼弟塞進頸前的領花間，要小黑貓見到人就趕快鑽進去躲起來。  
　　Antonio乖巧地點頭答應，一整個下午就這麼一下子坐在Francesco的頭頂、一下子鑽進袖口間、一下子躲在蓬鬆的大尾巴下度過了一天。  
　　「回去了喔，Antonio。」  
　　Francesco晃著尾巴，上頭還掛著隻已經睡著的黑貓，他無奈地嘆了氣，把對方圈在懷裡，離開了美泉宮。

　　end


End file.
